Our Summer
by Kni9ht
Summary: AU. They walk in different paths, befriend with different people, and live in different worlds. Yet, despite all that, they were still able to meet each other, like a fairy tale. But soon, Fate will lead them to a crossroad with no turning back. Their first summer shall be filled with embarrassing awkwardness, humorous enjoyment, wonderful adventures, and everlasting memories...
1. I have a new housemate!

**A/N:** An alternative universe plot that takes on normal highschool romance settings. It's my first time doing something that doesn't have Supernatural or Fantasy as its main genre (You will see it if you look at my profile, though it doesn't mean that there wouldn't have one in this story); which resulting in no monster, (almost) no supernatural power, and no Youkai Academy for you. This was just something I have done out of boredom and writer's block and frustration and... I hope this wouldn't be a bad read for you guys :)

* * *

**OUR | SUMMER**

– **(O.o) (T^T) (=o=) (|_|) –**

**Entry No. [1]**

_**I have a new housemate!**_

* * *

The summer break has started approaching to every student, and it wasn't an exception to the young girl who was walking down the street, back to her home.

Kurono Kurumu, a seemingly normal sixteen years old girl. Well, it would be a lie if I said that she wasn't a beautiful girl, what's with her voluptuous body which was definitely abnormal at her age no matter how you look at it. And her light blue hair added together with her dark violet eyes were another assets that would easily charm any man if she wanted to.

Leaving the talk about her looks aside, let's try to decipher what was in store for this girl in the future.

She was in her first year at highschool. Surely someone as her would join a random club – if not in her freshman year then junior or senior year at most. She would then spend every day talking with her clubmates or classmates, which shall be followed by studying, eating, and sleeping. Sometimes, she would hang out on weekends with whoever friend she could find. Three years of highschool would definitely pass with that same repeating cycle.

When she got older, she would likely continue higher education, or simply find a job of her own. Then she would start a family by marrying some unknown guy – for now – and have kids with him. The kids would get older by days, and she would get more wrinkles on her face. If she was lucky enough, she might even have some grandkids to play with when she had to use a wheelchair for support. Some years later, she would die due to aging or some random disease.

Quite a boring life, isn't it?

"SHUT UP! YOU GOD DAMN FREAKING NARRATOR!"

...

Did she just shout at me?

"Yes, I'm talking about you!"

Umm, have I done something to provoke your anger, dear Miss Kurono?

"Who gave you the right to make up other people's future as you please?"

Oh, I'm not really making up your future, just a possibility of what could have occurred.

"It's still not right to speak ill of someone else like that."

...

Anyway, let's get on to the next scene.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORING ME!"

La la la la, I can't hear you, I can't see you. La la la la.

* * *

Kurumu woke up, with a headache that was pounding up her head.

She felt like she just had a very bad dream. A dream of someone who ridiculously trying to make up her future even though it hadn't even happened yet (Too bad that she can't talk to me now), which resulted in some yells, some retorts, and a fading memory afterward.

The blue-haired girl walked down the stairs while yawning. The summer break started today, which explained why she didn't have to be hurry like usual. But waking up early like this wasn't in her list of casual behaviors.

Unstably making her way to the ground floor, Kurumu was about to pass through the living room, until two silhouettes inside made her jerk her head back.

One of the presenting people was her mother, Kurono Ageha. Just like Kurumu, Ageha also possessed an extraordinary body, with the same light blue hair, even bigger bust, bigger hips, and... let's just say that she was simply bigger in everything (Ahem!). However, that wasn't what had snapped Kurumu's attention. The problem laid at the person who sat across her mother.

A young boy – possibly the same as Kurumu's age – with brown hair and eyes was sitting in a seiza pose on the chair, which made it a very... odd scene considered that Japanese people only used that pose whenever they sat on the floor. The weirdness didn't get any better with an extremely huge suitcase of... something – Kurumu didn't even know what the heck so big to be contained within such a ridiculous size case – beside him. And he was showing an intensely serious face toward Ageha, who for some reasons was unusually quiet – contrary to her normal erratic attitude – as if she hadn't noticed her own daughter peeping just outside the living room's door.

Without the slightest clue of hesitating, Ageha called out.

"Kurumu, you can come in now."

The little blue-haired girl, being spotted, begrudgingly walked to where her mother was and stopped by her side, her eyes hadn't left the strange boy for a second, and she asked; her voice consisted of both suspicion as well as caution.

"Umm... oka-san, who is this person?"

Suddenly, Ageha changed her expression and let out a smile as she introduced the boy.

"Kurumu, this is Aono Tsukune, a... distant relative of yours. Due to some certain circumstances, he will stay in this house for a while."

The daughter gasped as she couldn't make any coherent word at this out-of-nowhere news. Her home, which had been void of any male for the last 15 years, was now receiving such occupant. However, Ageha didn't give Kurumu time to regain herself as she had already stood up and embraced her daughter.

"Dear, I have to leave this house on a business trip. It's likely that I won't be back for the summer break, so take good care of yourself and Tsukune-kun, okay?"

After that, the elder blue-haired woman took off with her small personal suitcase, the one which she often used on vacation, and practically sprinted toward the main gate. But before she departed, Ageha grinned at her daughter while giving out a tease.

"Oh, and remember to use protection, kids. I don't want to become a grandmother so soon."

With that ridiculous reminding, which was wrong in sooooooooo many ways, Ageha finally disappeared into the distance, leaving behind her house and a pair of teenagers.

Kurumu, still hadn't recovered from the shock, struggled to make out some words as she watched the place where her mother had just been.

"What, The, Hell?"

Well, she gonna be pulled into one of her most memorial summer, so that statement wouldn't be an overreaction. Oh, and did I forget to mention that she hadn't changed from her cute pinkish pajamas?

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for the first chapter. I have noticed that there are too many Tsukune x Moka fics that they literally overwhelm others pairing fics by a ratio of 10. Please give the others girls more love, for what they deserve. Anyway, R&R. I will gladly accept any suggestion for the story's flow as well as criticism for my writing.

...

Btw (kinda off topic), do you know what the heck is 'unknown' in the characters selection list?


	2. Friends meet Freeloader

**A/N:** Been a long time updating this, though it didn't result much in the amount of words. Oh well, can't be helped then since it is just a short romantic story.

Anyone who opposes an AU story with Tsukune x Kurumu, as well as the non-logical circumstances in this fic, please remember that I only wrote this for fun, and the reasons for those circumstances shall be revealed later.

* * *

**OUR | SUMMER**

– **(O.o) (T^T) (=o=) (|_|) –**

**Entry No. [2]**

_**Friends meet Free-loader**_

* * *

There were a whole lot of things that went wrong with her mother's statement, but Kurumu remained calm despite of the non-sense before her eyes as she was able to change into her casual wear, albeit in a Guinness recorded speed.

Right now, she was sitting on a couch and drank some tea as a form of meditation, while facing her on the opposite couch was the very same brown-haired boy that would turn her world upside down; and he was still making that ridiculous seiza pose to the point where Kurumu felt imaginary pain in her ankles just by looking at him. They have been silent for the past hour and none of them was creating any effort to strike up a conversation.

Eventually, it was the blue-haired girl that broke the seemingly eternal state.

"So... you said that you are somewhat of a relative of mine, right?" Kurumu asked suspiciously. She wasn't convinced of what her mother had given her since she never heard of any specific relative like Tsukune, much less than let him live here for the entire summer break.

"Affirmative." The boy answered, his monotonous voice almost made the girl choke up on her tea, though she had held it in, barely if I might add. However, she immediately spitted the liquid inside her mouth out at his next sentences. "It is understandable that each human is related to one another as we all came from the same ancestors, which ultimately could be the _Homo erectus_, followed by _Homo antecessor_, _Homo heidelbergensis_, and finally _Homo sapiens_ that are us nowadays – according to biologic archeology and evolutionary theories. With that conclusion, even if we don't have the same looks, we may still have some similar codes in our DNA genes."

Kurumu quickly drew a piece of napkin and wiped her mouth as she tried to take in whatever Tsukune had spouted in front of her. She wasn't widely known as a smart person to her friends, and this exaggerated scientific-like speech had truly thrown her off-guard.

It got the blue-haired girl a full one minute to regain her mind and spoke something that wasn't so... elaborated.

"No no, I meant that does your family have any kind of relationship to mine?"

Tsukune glanced at her for a bit, and then he turned aside, as if contemplating what he had heard. After a while, his brown eyes found their way again into her violet ones as he replied, still keeping that emotionless voice.

"Technically and literally, may be. Vaguely and generally, yes."

As you could have guessed, Kurumu didn't believe his words that easily, considering he needed a long pause just to give her that complicated and confusing line. With the thought in mind, she pressed on what she had intended to ask him.

"Then... what is your reason for staying in my house this summer? Aren't your parents going to be worried that you have to manage things on your own?"

This time, the boy replied almost instantly after her, as if he had expected and prepared for these particular questions.

"My mother died when I was born, and my father had to go abroad for his business, thus leaving me alone. He didn't have enough faith in me to let me be, so he searched for many available relatives to stay at. Apparently, yours was the most appropriate and trustworthy place." Tsukune finished with a neutral expression and without any interruption. Then he took a breath and talked in a slightly little more... lively tone. "I hope the answer is to your liking."

The blue-haired girl was rendered speechless, not because of the circumstances that he explained, nor the coincidence of her mother departing the house on a similar cause...

Alright, she mentally admitted that both of them may have some contributes to her abnormal reaction, but the real line that was running past her brain was: _'Is it even possible for someone to speak like a robot such as that?'_

Tsukune, sensing her disturbed mind, spoke as he tilted his head.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu-san?"

Kurumu quickly shook her head as she shrugged off the insane thought and responded, trying her best not to sound so... distant.

"No, nothing. I was just err... pondering about your family. Seems a lot like mine, though it was my father who passed away instead of my mother."

"I'm utterly sorry for bringing it up. Please pay my condolence to your loss." The brown-haired boy apologized – though it's not like he had made any fault – while lowering his head and performing a Dogeza on his couch.

The Kurono girl hastily waved her hands in a dismissive manner, feeling uncomfortable with Tsukune's oddly formal demeanor.

"It's fine! Don't worry about that. I'm used to it, really." She smiled nervously at the brown-haired boy, not knowing how to exactly handle him. Kurumu sighed inwardly. _'This gonna be tougher than dealing with a bear.'_

* * *

The conversation between them carried on for about half an hour later, albeit it didn't go so smoothly since Tsukune kept apologizing himself even for the smallest slip of tongue or an out-of-nowhere assumption, and Kurumu had to repeat giving him a peace of mind over and over again. The brown-haired boy, in Kurumu's opinion, was too courteous for his own good, and that had forced the blue-haired girl to actually prefer dealing with 'a bear' rather than him.

That aside, Tsukune was taking a shower, and before you made any wild guess, he wasn't preparing to sleep in the same bed with the Kurono girl. It was in the middle of morning, and the boy had said that he needed to wash his body from the long journey to Kurumu's house, so no dirty thoughts, okay?

Despite saying all that, the fishy circumstances surrounded Kurumu didn't make it look good for her. If some people suddenly decided to visit her right now, she might die because of embarrassment. Try to imagine two teenagers alone, one boy and one girl, having only each other as companions, inside a house with no adult to keep an eye on them. Even the most decent person would find that kind of settings a little bit too... unacceptable.

Well, it's not like she was expecting anyone anyway.

However, God loves to tease humans more than they think he would, and a certain blue-haired girl had fallen into his aim.

Ting Tong!

As if on cue, a sound echoed through the house, alarming Kurumu of someone's presence outside the main door. The Kurono girl panicked for what she feared most had come true, and she would only enlarge the suspicion if she delayed any further from answering the door.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

The guest seemed to be quite impatient, and that was enough to bring Kurumu out of her indecisive state and rushed to the door while praying that Tsukune wouldn't finish his bath time so soon.

"Coming!"

* * *

Kurumu was fidgeting at the guests of her.

Yes, that's right. It's 'guests', not 'guest'.

Everything could have easily gone bad with one guest, but here they are, four of them in fact. The oh-so-glorious gang of the Kurono girl, which was usually called as the 'Entourage of Beauties' at her school, was making themselves comfortable at their own conveniences. After all, they had been to her house before, and since it was summer break, they find it normal to visit the blue-haired girl.

The gang consisted of three girls and one boy.

The first girl was Shirayuki Mizore, a freshman and same class as Kurumu. She had shoulder-length light violet hair and blue eyes. Mizore was Kurumu's best friend, despite their large difference in personality as she was calmer and more observant. Her mouth was currently occupied by a lollipop which always seen on her no matter where she was.

The second girl was Akashiya Moka, also a classmate of Kurumu. She had long silky pink hair and emerald eyes. At school, she was treated as the most beautiful girl aside from the Kurono girl, although she wasn't taking proud of that, if not a bit disturbed by the attention she got. Moka was gentle and kind in nature, which was a surprise since everyone kept thinking that she would see herself as a princess.

The third girl was Toujou Ruby, the only senior member among them. She had average-length dark brown hair and red eyes, which matched her name. The elder girl was quite mature and caring, although her hidden masochistic personality would freak out anyone should they discover it.

The boy was Morioka Ginei, the only male in their gang and a junior. He joined them just to prove that he could woo any girl he wanted, but so far he had yet to succeed. For example, he was threatened by Mizore not to sit down beside her or else she would impale him in the ass with her lollipop. Nonetheless, the perverted boy still hanged out with them since it was much funnier than those jealous male students who envied him of his handsome looks.

Right now, all of them might be absentmindedly doing their things, which was drinking teas, reading books... However, they did notice the strange behavior in Kurumu's act for she never left the spot to the bathroom and stood there protectively. Gin – short nickname for Ginei, being mischievous as he always did, decided to walk up to the Kurono girl and gave her his best grin as he talked.

"So, Kurumu-chan, why do you seem to be guarding the bathroom's door? Is there anything interesting inside?"

The blue-haired girl was sweating nervously as she counted the time: Tsukune should be out by any moment. She tried to reply with her fake innocent laugh.

"H-Ha ha... ha ha... N-Nothing of course, Gin-sempai. I'm sure that you were–"

Her speech was cut short as the door behind her opened, revealing a brown-haired boy who was drying his head with only a towel to cover his lower body.

Tick Tack... Tick Tack... Tick Tack...

Time seemed to have stopped at that moment, with even the smallest sound such as the tower clock clicking was visible to them.

The whole gang dropped their mouths in shock. Tsukune, on the other hand, looked at them with both interest and confusion, not realizing what had brought on the silence.

It got Kurumu's friends for nearly an hour to maintain their urge of shouting out, and Gin was the first one to step up and took the initiative.

"Oh... hello there."

"Greetings to you all." The brown-haired boy responded and bowed so nonchalantly, still being unaware of the situation he was currently putting himself in.

It went without words that Kurumu would have the biggest misunderstanding in her life, although things didn't help much as Tsukune's act of politeness – the bow – had accidentally forced the only cloth on his body fell off to the ground. You probably can imagine the rest, right?

How ironic, the weather outside was so nice, too.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** A little too short for my taste. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.


End file.
